hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel Holloway
"Only many years later, did I come to understand, how on that dreary October afternoon when I first opened the door to that "Haunted Mansion"... I had opened the door to the rest of my life." - Zeke Holloway Ezekiel "Zeke" Holloway is the main character and protagonist of the video game adoption of the Haunted Mansion. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Early life Zeke was presumably born in New Orleans, Louisiana somewhere around the 1850's or the 1860's during the American Civil War. Sadly, his father perished in the war and his mother disappeared around the same time, leaving the young Zeke deserted and on his own. During his early years, he met and lived with several caretakers. At some point, he was left on his own again to pursue a career. Though his true passion was writing and dreamed of becoming a reputable writer, his lack of any enchanting experience became a huge setback for his dream and had to focus on different jobs for the time being. A seemingly endless struggle to find employment eventually leads him to discover a newspaper advertisement that provides a job as an assistant caretaker to a mansion in close proximity, an offer that is too good for him to pass on. Mansion event Prologue On October 17, 1879, Zeke finds this mansion in the cold and dreary outskirts of New Orleans. As he opens the gates, he slowly strides towards the estates and gazes at the unfamiliar landscape with discomfort. When he finally arrives, the door opens before he could knock, making passage for Zeke to go in. Zeke examines the mansion, but fails to notice a group of friendly ghosts who argue over his appearance and his worth right above him. As a result, when the ghosts appear before him, it prompts Zeke to faint in horror much to the ghosts' disappointment. Introduction to the Mansion When he awakes, he is met with a disembodied head within a glowing crystal ball, who makes herself known to Zeke as Madame Leota. She proudly presents herself as a speaker of the spirit world and a medium. She explains why he was lured into the mansion; to defeat a malevolent entity known as Atticus Thorn who has taken over their estate and the souls residing within. After revealing the mansion's history, Leota introduces Zeke to the Beacon of Souls; a sacred lantern that can be used to attack various enemies throughout the mansion as well as undo the corruption done within the shriveled souls that are forced into hiding when the lights are turned on and open magical barriers on the doors of each room. Finally, she adds that the beacon relies on the power of the six legendary Soul Gems, which she entrusts to the same friendly ghosts encountered by Zeke earlier, in order to safeguard it from Thorn, but informs him that the beacon currently possesses the White Soul Gem, and he will have to find the rest throughout the mansion. Battle for the Mansion Zeke, despite his fears, agrees to help them and is entrusted the lantern. He fights several enemies in each room and location, restores light, as well as freeing shriveled souls and submitting death certificates to the friendly ghosts in exchange for soul gems to upgrade the beacon. During the course of the events, Atticus Thorn, whom he meets four times, watches him in sadistic delight. It is also here that Leota tells her history with the Mansion and how she helped the Brotherhood of Souls fight against Thorn. Vault of Shadows Once Zeke finishes restoring light to the attic, the spirit of a Pirate gives him a ring which doubles as the key to the Order of Shadows' secret lair behind a painting in the foyer. There, Thorn reveals his true form as an insect/worm monster and announces his plan to take over both the Afterlife and the Land of the Living. Not allowing this to happen, Zeke and Leota, with the many souls they gained during the ordeal, fight Thorn in a massive battle wherein the former two gain the upper hand, destroying him once and for all. With the battle ended, the six ghosts express gratitude to Zeke and Leota and move to the Afterlife along with the other ghosts of the Mansion. Zeke then becomes the chief caretaker of the estate while harmoniously living with Leota and some ghosts who remain. Life as a writer While serving as caretaker, Zeke is visited by the friendly ghosts from time to time. When he decided to pursue his passion as a writer, Leota and the other ghosts serve as his mentors. Their guidance later helped Zeke establish himself as a reputable author from then on. For his whole career as an author, Zeke lived in the mansion.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Video Game Characters